


"You are going to be okay, buddy."

by Beautiful_Nightmares



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmares/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouse shows up at Jay Halstead's desk, bleeding badly. Jay quickly runs to him to find that he was shot three times.<br/>Jay takes him to the hospital, in hope for the doctor's and his brother to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "J-J-Jay, H-help."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about medicine. I do apologizes, I do not know much about it, but I wanted to try. Most of it probably isn't realistic, like the shows are but, I just wanted to try.

“J-J-Jay.” Mouse stuttered as he limped over towards Jay’s desk. Jay looked up at Mouse, with his eye brow raised. “H-H-Help.”  
Jay looked up at his friend in horror, watching blood drip down from Mouse's body. He jumped up from his desk, and moved towards him. Mouse started to fall towards. “Mouse..” he slid toward and caught Mouse in his arms, causing them both to fall to the station’s floor.  
Mouse’s eyes closed, his body went limp. Blood was gushing from Mouse’s stomach. Jay laid him down on the floor and lifted up his shirt. Mouse had three gun shot wounds on his stomach, his shoulder had been cut up.  
“Mouse..” Jay looked down at him. “Buddy, hey wake up.” He lightly tapped Mouse’s face with his hand, trying to wake him up. He didn’t wake. Jay took off his hoodie and tied it around Mouse’s stomach, he then struggled to pick Mouse up off the floor, but he managed after a minute or two. He carried his friend down the steps and through the gate.  
“Halstead.” Platt asked from the front desk, totally confused. “The hell happened.”  
“I don’t know.” Jay replied, pushing the door open and walked out of the station. He walked as quickly as he could towards his truck, he put Mouse in the front seat and ran to the drivers seat, jumped inside and drove off to the hospital.  
He drove as carefully but fast as possible. He pulled to the hospital sliding doors and jumped out and went over the Mouse's side, he pulled him out and carried him inside the hospital. “Help." Jay yelled as in entered. “SOMEONE HELP.”  
“What’s happened?” April asked, quickly running up to him. “He’s been shot several times in the stomach..” Jay spoke, voice dry and deep.  
“Lay him down on here.” April said, pulling a gurney towards them.  
Jay carefully laid Mouse down on the gurney. He was covered in Mouses blood, but he didn’t care nor did he pay attention to it much. “Help him.”  
“Dr Rhodes.” April called as she pushed Mouse’s gurney into one of the medical rooms. Jay following straight behind. “Dr Rhodes.”  
“Jay.” Dr Conner Rhodes spoke, walking over to them quickly. Putting gloves on after cleaning his hands.  
“He has three gun shot wounds.” Jay mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard, his worry was drowning out his voice. “Help him..”  
“On my count, 1, 2, 3.” Dr Rhodes and 4 nurses moved Mouse onto an actually bed gurney. Jay was sort of pushed out of the way of the nurses and doctors. Jay’s arm was grabbed by Maggie. “Come on chuckles, there’s nothing you can do right now.” she spoke softly, her eyes filled with worry, though she didn’t really know Mouse much.  
“Detective Chuckles, if you don’t mind.” Jay tried to smile but the worry for Mouse, was too strong. “I’ll have to have a talk with Sergeant Platt..”  
“He will be okay, he’s in good hands.” Maggie spoke softly, leading Jay towards the waiting area. “Mouse will be okay. You two are good friends, right?”  
“Yea..” Jay nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs. “We severed together, we grew close.”  
“He will be okay.” Maggie spoke. “Are you okay, are you hurt?” looking down at all the blood on Jay.  
“Not mine.”  
“Maggie..” Dr Sarah Reese called from the desk, holding the phone up to her ear.  
“Are you okay?” Maggie asked Jay.  
“Yes, go. I’m fine.” Jay nodded, he watched Maggie walked towards the desk and take the phone and place it up to her ear. He looked down when he heard his phone ringing, it was Ruzek. “Halstead.” he answered.  
“Jay, Platt just told us about Mouse.” Adam said. “Is he alright? What’s happened?”  
“Mouse was shot, I don’t know how it happened but it’s not good.” Jay spoke. “He’s heading into surgery.”  
“We are all heading that way now.” Ruzek said, hanging up on him.  
Jay threw his phone at one of the waiting room chairs, he was the only one in there. He stood up and walked around the hospital. He stood by one of the walls, just thinking back to how many times that Mouse saved his ass. How he brought him back home and from the darkness he was drowning in.  
“Jay?” Dr Manning asked, walking up towards him. “Are you alright?”  
Jay turned around to see Natalie walking towards him, holding her stomach. “Hey Nat..”  
“Are you hurt?” She asked, looking at all the blood on him.  
“I’m not, no.”  
“Will..” Natalie gasped a little. “Is..”  
“No.” Jay said, with a small grin. “Mouse..”  
“Mouse?”  
“He’s been shot..” Jay said.  
“Mouse? Your unit’s tech guy?” Natalie asked, she hadn’t met him yet either.  
“Yes, he is an old buddy of mine, we were in the same unit together, when I was in the army...” Jay said, looking down.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Natalie said. “He’ll be okay, I’m sure..”  
“Do you know where Will is?” Jay asked, looking up at her.  
“I haven’t seen him around today yet, If I see him. I’ll let him know you are here.”  
“Okay, thanks..”  
Natalie nodded and walked off down the hall the rest of the way. 

“April, what do we got?” Dr Will Halstead asked as he entered, once he saw that it was Mouse, he stopped in his tracks. “Mouse..”  
“You know him?” Conner asked, he wrapping the gun shot wounds, getting ready to move him to surgery.  
“Y-Yeah..” Will nodded, quickly walking over to Mouse’s body, next to Conner. “What the hell happened?”  
“Not sure.” Conner spoke, not looking up from Mouse’s wounds. “He is bleeding a ton, must of nicked an artery. I need to tie it off before we can move him.”  
“I got this.” Will said, pushing Dr Rhodes out of the way a little but, as he readied the string, he found where the blood was coming from. Conner glared at Will as he was pushed out of the way, sort of shocked.  
Will tied off the artery, while doing so, he was able to remove one of the bullets that was in Mouse’s stomach, he placed it in the tray on the table next to them.  
“Let’s get him up into surgery.” Will said to April. “I’m scrubbing in.”  
“I’m not sure...”  
“I’m scrubbing in.” Will repeated himself.  
Dr Rhodes just starred at Dr Halstead for a long minute. “No, you are too close.”  
“I’m scrubbing in.” Will said once again, as they pushed Mouse down the hall towards Surgery. “You can’t stop me.” Conner nodded, then continued to push Mouse softly down the hall.  
“How do you know him?” April asked, walking with them.  
“He’s my brother’s army buddy..” Will mumbled, looking down at Mouse. “When I wasn’t there for Jay, Mouse was, he was the only one there for Jay, he’s the one the brought him back.. From everything he was going through..”  
Conner looked up at Will for a second, he made him think of his sister, leaving her with their dad after their mother died.. He knew what that felt like.  
“Anyways.. He has to pull through this.” Will mumbled mainly himself but the other’s had heard. “Jay still needs him, they need each other.”  
No other words were spoken on the way towards the surgery room, once they got into surgery, they managed to get X-rays, it looked like one of the bullets hit Mouse’s spine, but they couldn’t tell for the time being.  
The doctor’s made Will stand back, he was only there to watch, he wasn’t allowed to actually scrub in. The doctor’s that were working on getting the bullets out of Mouse. A couple of times, they had to stop to control the bleeding, but so far everything was going according to plan. They had gotten the second bullet out, one left to go.  
The tricky one, closest to the spine. It had taken a little longer then the other’s had, but they managed to remove the bullet. They wouldn’t know about Mouse’s spine until after he got out of surgery.  
“Dr Halstead.” One of the doctors nodded as they walked out of the room. “Enjoy the show?”  
Will rolled his eyes, he went closer to look at Mouse’s X-rays, he saw that one of them had fallen on the floor, he reached down and picked it up. It was one he hadn’t seen before, it showed that one of the bullets had hit Mouse’s spine. “Not good..”  
“What is it Doctor?” One of the nurses asked.  
“One of the bullets did hit his spine..” Will handed her the X-ray.  
“It doesn’t seem too bad, it can heal.”  
“Yes, or it won’t.” Will spoke, walking out of the room.  
Will rubbed his face with his hands, he kicked the wall hard, hurting his own foot. “Dammit, dammit.”


	2. "I can't feel my legs..."

“Jay.” Ruzek spoke walking over to him with everyone behind him. Though Voight wasn’t with them. He was the only one not there. “Do you know anything yet?”  
“No..They haven’t told me anything, and it’s been three hours..” Jay said pacing up and down the hall. “Hey, Jay.” Erin spoke walking up to him. “He’ll pull through. He will be okay.”  
Jay pulled Erin into a hug. “I can’t lose him Erin, I can’t lose Mouse..”  
“You aren’t going to lose him, Jay. He will be okay, he’s with the best doctor’s in Chicago, your brother..” Erin hugged him back, looking at the others standing, watching them from behind. Holding tightly onto Jay, resting her chin on his shoulder. “He will be okay.”  
Jay didn’t say anything else, he just held onto Erin, trying his hardest to keep himself together, being in front of everyone made it harder. He had his eyes closed shut, not wanting to see all the stares from the others.  
“He will pull through.” Erin repeated herself softly. “He will be okay.”  
***  
“Mouse?” Will asked, sitting down in a chair next to the bed Mouse was laying in. He saw that he started to open his eyes slowly, but shut them. The light was too bright. “Mouse?”  
“Will?” Mouse mumbled, he felt dizzy and tired.  
“I’m here.” Will said, getting up and standing next to the bed, looking down at him. “How are you feeling?”  
“Not the best..” Mouse whispered roughly, he opened his eyes and let them adjust. “J-Jay?” He looked around for his best friend.  
“Can you tell me what happened?” Will asked.  
“I don’t remember.” Mouse said, sitting up a little, turning towards Will. “I can’t feel my legs.. Why can’t I feel my legs?” he started to shake.  
“Calm down Mouse.” Will said softly. “One of the bullets hit your spine a little, but that’s not the only problem.”  
“What about my spine? I won’t be able to walk anymore?” Mouse asked, tears appeared in his eyes. “Where’s Jay?”  
“I haven’t seen him yet, I’m sure he is in the waiting room. Mouse, you need to listen to me..” Will began.  
“I don’t need to hear any of this.” Mouse spoke over him. “ I need to talk to Jay..”  
“That’s not what I’m saying Mouse, shut up and listen to me. You’ve lost a lot of blood, we just ran out of type AB blood..” Will was still trying to explain Mouse’s injures to him.  
“I just need to talk to Jay, please Will, let me talk with Jay.”” Mouse mumbled, he was to loopy to fully understand what Will was saying.  
“I can’t do that right now, you are going to be moved to recovery, and I will do everything I can Mouse to find you some blood, but it’s going to take time, you need to rest.” Will spoke calmly, he was shaky a little. “I am sorry.”  
“You have to be there for him Will.. You can’t leave him alone again. He needs someone if I don’t make it.” Mouse mumbled as his eyes closed again. “He needed you too, you should have been there for him..” Will sighed, he helped push Mouse’s bed down to a recovery room, and went to make some calls. Trying to get Mouse some blood.  
“Maggie.” Will called over at her. “We need type AB blood, and a lot of it right away.”  
“We are out?”  
“Yes. April said that some of it had been stolen. We need some now..” Will said, starting to lose control over staying calm. “Maggie, it’s Mouse..”  
“Jay’s buddy... I’ll do everything I can.” Maggie nodded. “I’ll hurry.”  
“Please..” Will said, nodding and walking away. He ran into Conner.  
“Hey, how is Greg doing?” Conner asked, stopping Will in his tracks.  
“Mouse..” Will spoke, turning around to look at him. “ It’s not good.”  
“What is it?”  
“One of the bullets hit his spine, he’s lost a lot of blood and we are out of AB..” Will said, looking down. “He couldn’t feel his legs.”  
“Let me take a look at the X-rays." Conner Rhodes said. "We will send for some more blood."  
"I have Maggie looking for some but, he needs it soon.."  
"Have you told your brother yet?"  
"No.. I.."  
"Let's go look at the X-ray and we will go find him." Conner said, he was trying to be kind to Will right now, he knew he was going through a lot.  
"Thanks.." Will said, walking with him towards the room and sat down at the computer.  
"We need to find him some blood because if we don't, none of this is going to matter." Conner said, looking at the X-ray. "The injury to the spine, doesn't seem too bad, it may be able to be fixed or healed on it's own. Right now we can't worry about that right now, we need to find him some blood."  
"Yeah.." Will said. "I need to go talk to Jay.."  
"I will come with you, if you want." Conner said. "I know it's a family matter but.."  
"Sure.." Will nodded.  
They both went and looked for Jay, they had ran into Maggie on the way to the waiting room. "They are delivering the blood in a few hours."  
"We don't have that much time." Will punched the wall. "Mouse is dying, he doesn't have enough blood to last the three hours.."


	3. "You are saying that he's dying and there's nothing you can do about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a big THANK YOU for the love you've all been giving this fic, makes me super happy so THANK YOU! I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter! <3

"Maggie, tell them to put a rush on it. Mouse may only have an hour, he lost a ton. Please Maggie.." Will spoke quietly but loud enough to be heard by Maggie and Conner. "Mouse is a good kid, he deserves better then this."  
"I'll try my hardest." Maggie nodded and walked away back towards the desk and started to loudly talk to someone on the phone line.  
"Let's go find your brother." Conner said with a brief nod. "The sooner he knows the better, so he can be with him if.."  
"Yeah, I know.." Will nodded, walking next to Conner through the hall towards the elevator. "I should of been there for Jay when he came back, I shouldn't have let Mouse take it all apon himself."  
"I know how you feel." Conner nodded.  
"Huh?" Will asked looking over at him.  
"When my mother died, I left my sister behind when I should have been there." Conner explained. "I know it's not the exact same thing."  
"Looks like we are in the bad sibling club together.." Will grinned a little but it was quickly washed away by sadness. "You and your sister on good terms again?"  
"Sometimes." Conner said. "I had to leave though, I couldn't stay in the same house with him."  
"Him?" Will asked, confused. He quickly got lost.  
Conner shook his head. "Nothing."  
"Gosh, I have told hundreds and more parents, family and loved ones about a patient. But I have no clue how to tell Jay that his best friend is dying, and can't we can't do anything until we get some blood.." Will mumbled as they walked into the elevator. "How do I tell him that?"  
"I can explain it all to him, If you can't." Conner nodded sadly. "Does Gr.. Mouse have any family we need to call?"  
"Jay and I are his family.." Will looked down at the ground. "Mainly Jay."  
"Okay.." Conner nodded. "Let's go." He walked down the waiting room with Will at his side, they saw the whole unit sitting in the waiting room chairs, besides Jay he was standing against the wall.  
"Jay.." Will called from where they walked up. "Hey.."  
"How's he doing? Is he going to be okay?" Jay asked rushing over to his brother and Doctor Rhodes. "Can I see him?"  
"Jay.." Will just repeated starring into his brothers blue eyes, unsure what to say, no words were coming to him.  
"Greg.. Mouse he is in the ICU, with major injuries. One of the bullets hit his spine, but that damage doesn't seem to be that bad, we may be able to help him with that." Conner spoke for Will, when he saw he was struggling with words. "There is a problem though, Mouse has lost a ton of blood, he is very weak right now and his blood pressure is very low. Basically Mouse needs blood to survive, without more blood in his system. He will die."  
"Okay, give him some blood then, he's type.." Jay was cut off by Will.  
"We are out of AB.."  
"What do you mean your out?" Jay asked roughly, he was having a extremely difficult time keeping it together. He was just told that his best friend was dying, and that even if he made it, he could be paralyzed..  
"We've had some of our bags go missing, but Jay we have some coming in from a blood bank, but they might not make it in time." Will spoke calmly. "Mouse may only have an hour."  
"You are saying that he's dying and there's nothing you can do about it?" Jay spoke a little louder, he was angry and frustrated, it began to drown out his sadness and worry.  
"Not until the blood gets here, sadly no." Conner replied for Will.  
"Can't you do a blood transfusion? I have the same type as Mouse, I'm type AB." Jay asked, tears formed in his eyes, making his vision blurred. "I will graciously donate it, it if saves his life.."  
"It would only be a little from what he actually needs." Conner answered.  
"So, it would be more then he has now. Will please, let me do this.." Jay begged his brother, looking him straight in the eyes. "Come on Will, it's Mouse.."  
Will looked at Conner, whom nodded. "Okay, let's go." Will said, leading Jay down the hall. Connor nodded at the other detectives in the room before following after Will and Jay.  
"Skip the bags, just hook the transfusion directly to Mouse. Be a lot quicker but just keep an eye on how much is sent." Conner said to Will.  
"I know how to do it." Will nodded a thanks to him as he walked into another patients room. "Okay, come on." Still walking Jay towards the elevator.  
"The bullet that hit his spine, it can't heal?" Jay asked, blankly starring at the buttons in the elevator. "So he will be paralyzed?"  
"There is a slight chance it could heal on its own, there is also an chance that it didn't hurt him, the X-Rays weren't very clear. Yes there is a big chance he is paralyzed,  
he couldn't feel his legs when he woke the first time, but he was on a load of medication. We can't really know yet." Will explained. "I don't want to go there yet, for now I just want to make sure he keeps breathing through the night."  
Jay nodded, a couple tears fell down his face, he quickly wiped them off before anyone saw but he hadn't done it quick enough, Will had seen him but he didn't mention it.  
"He's in ICU room three, I'm going to grab the blood transfusion kit and met you in there." Will said quickly walking off into a room.  
Jay slowly made his way over to the room, he took a deep breathe before entering, he was scared to see his buddy dying. He slowly pulled the door open, he looked over at Mouse, he was asleep on the bed, he was super pale. Jay walked over to the bed and placed his hand on top of Mouses. "Hang in there buddy, you aren't getting arid of me this easy.. Just hang in there.." He whispered looking down at him, making more tears stream down his face. "Please stay with me Mousey."  
Mouse opened his eyes once he heard Jay's voice, he barely even had them open half way before they closed again. Jay heard the door slid open and close, he turned to see Will placing a couple things down on a table, then put gloves on his hands after cleaning them.  
"Ready?"  
"Hell yes." Jay nodded. "What ever it takes."


	4. "I owe him my life, times two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that none of the medical care isn't very realistic, like I said this is my first Medicalish story.  
> Thank you for all the love, I'm surprised it's gotten so much feedback! <3

Will hooked up the blood transfusion kit to Jay's arm and Mouse's arm. He was watching how much blood was going through the little tube. A little worried about the whole system, he didn't want Jay giving too much blood, so Will stayed with Jay.  
"You know when he woke early, he kept asking to see you, even after he realized he was probably paralyzed." Will said, looking over at Mouse.  
"We've been through a lot together Will." Jay said, getting weak from the blood he was losing. "We became brothers over there."  
Will nodded, he got up and left, a couple minutes after he came back with a couple boxes of orange juice. "Here, start drinking."  
Jay rolled his eyes, and picked up one of the boxes and opened it slowly, then took a couple of gulps. "So there is a chance that his spine will recover?"  
"There is a chance, yes." Will nodded, he went over to take the needle out of Jay's arm, but Jay stopped him. "You already gave him three liters of blood."  
"Just a little more." Jay begged. "Three isn't that much for him."  
"Yes, but it's a lot for you."  
"I will be fine." Jay spoke. "Please the more he gets the better, right?"  
"Just a couple more minutes but that's it, okay?" Will said, nodding taking a step back, and check Mouse's shoulder stitches. "Do you know who shot him?"  
"No.." Jay said, drinking some more orange juice. "He showed up at the station like that, I brought him here as quickly as possible."  
"Okay, that's enough." Will said, closing off the line and taking the needle out of Jay's arm. "You feeling okay?"  
"Perfect." Jay nodded weakly, taking another sip for the orange juice.  
"Seriously Jay." Will said, looking at him.  
"I'm a little weak but it's nothing. I can give more." Jay said, looking up at him.  
"Not right now you can't, you've gave all you are able too now." Will said. "Just rest for now. I'm going to go check on the location of the blood bags." He nodded and walked out of the room, and closing the door behind him.  
"Hey Will." Conner nodded as he walked into the evaluator next to him. "How's Mouse doing?"  
"A little better, at least has three liters of blood now, still not close to being enough." Will said. "I just cut off Jay, he was getting pretty weak. Have you heard anything about the blood bags?"  
"I haven't yet." Connor said, walking out of the elevator. "I'm going to go check on Mouse."  
"Alright, I mean I was just there but go ahead, Jay's with him."  
"I'm his doctor." Conner spoke, glaring at him a little. "He is my patient."  
"Yup." Will mumbled.  
Connor nodded awkwardly and went back over to the elevator and went back up to the ICU, and went over to Mouse's room. He knocked and slowly slid the door open, to see Jay collapsed on the floor, with the blood transfusion kit hooked to his arm. Conner quickly called for some help, and went over and stopped the transfusion line and pulled the needle back out of Jay's arm.  
He helped the nurse put Jay in a wheel chair. Conner checked Jay's pulse and his blood pressure.  
"Jay." Conner spoke, out a breathe a little. "Jay?"  
Jay opened his eyes and jumped awake. "What happened?" Conner asked. "Did you do this?"  
"He needs more blood." Jay mumbled.  
"Jay, you could have just killed yourself." Conner spoke, checking his eyes and heart rate. "Do you know how stupid that was?"  
Jay was extremely weak, he was having a hard time keeping his head up. "I don't care, he can't die."  
Will slid open the door and walked inside, holding a bag of dark red blood in his hands. "What happened?" He asked, eyes widened.  
"You brother reattached the transfusion kit to himself and Mouse, I found him past out on the floor." Conner spoke, as he looked over at him.  
"Dear lord Jay." Will said. "What the hell were you thinking? You already gave as much as you could."  
"He needed more." Jay mumbled.  
"He has more now." Will showed him the blood bag, as he connected it to Mouses medical machines, and entered a certain amount to be pushed into Mouses system. "You can't do that Jay."  
"I'm sorry, I just.." Jay mumbled, looking over at Mouse.  
Will shook his head, clearly upset with his brother for doing something so dangerously stupid. He understood him wanting to help out his friend, but not at the cost of his own life. Will looked over st Conner, he nodded at him and turned to Jay.  
"Come on, we need to take you to recovery." Conner spoke.  
"I'm fine." Jay spoke looking over at him and Will.  
"You are going to recovery Jay." Will said, glaring over at him.  
Conner wheeled Jay out of the ICU room and towards the elevator, and pressed the button for recovery.  
"You don't understand. I owe him my life, times two." Jay mumbled  
"I get that." Conner nodded slowly. "I know that he wouldn't have wanted to wake up to find out that you were dead because of the dumb decision you made."  
"Maybe not but." Jay said. "At least that way he would have woken up, you guys weren't doing enough to save him."  
"We are doing everything we can."  
"It's not enough." Jay mumbled angrily.  
"Jay.." Erin spoke, walking towards him quickly with the rest of their unit behind her a little ways. "What's happened?"  
"He gave a little too much blood, he's going to be in recovery." Conner spoke.  
"Are you okay? How's is Mouse?" Erin asked touching Jay's hand lightly.  
"Mouse is going to be okay now, the blood bags were just delivered. He will be here for a couple weeks to recover but he's alive." Conner answered her question about Mouse for Jay. "We are not sure about his spine just yet."  
"Spine?" Erin asked, not knowing anything about what was going on, she'd been in the dark.  
"One of the bullets nicked his spine, we aren't sure how bad the injury is, we are going to have to take new X-rays."  
Erin closed her eyes for a second to take all of that in. "It may heal though, there is a chance?"  
"As of right now, I am unsure of how bad it is. I wish I could tell you more." Conner nodded, as he went over to a nurse, to ask if she would take Jay into an recovery room, while he went to see another patient.  
"Jay, are you okay?" Erin asked, as she followed the Nurse and him down the hall.  
"I'm okay.. Just worried about Mouse."  
"I understand. I'm really sorry Jay, he is going to be okay."  
"Yeah.." Jay spoke, placing his pinky finger around hers.  
"He will." Erin said.  
"He has to be." Jay mumbled, looking up at her.


	5. "He's coding."

"Hey, WIll." Natalie spoke walking up to him, she was holding a couple medical files in her arms, her hair was pinned up, revealing her face and eyes more. "How is Mouse doing?"  
"Hey Nat, he, he isn't dying from blood loss anymore.." Will said, turning around to see her. "More problems are coming into play though."  
"What is it?" Natalie asked, standing next to him, leaning up against the wall. "Is it bad?"  
"Yes." Will nodded, looking at her. "Mouse, he um."  
"WIll." Natalie placed her free hand around his wrist.  
"Mouse had previous injuries to his spine, the new injury made the previous one worse, he won't ever be able to walk again." Will spoke softly, looking down at her hand on his wrist. "I don't know, there may be a slight chance with Physical therapy treatment, but it doesn't look good for now."  
"He is alive though." Natalie spoke, looking into his eyes.  
"Yes." Will nodded, he was getting a page from his pager, he quickly placed it back in his pocket and ran off after looking at it, leaving Natalie. He ran towards the door to the stairs and went straight up the steps, until he got onto the floor he was going to. He ran over and went inside a room, to see Mouse crashing.  
"He's crashing." A nurse spoke, running in with a crash cart.  
WIll went over and began CPR, pumping Mouse's chest, trying to get his heart to start again. He backed off a little, so the nurses could remove the gown, and place the paddles on his chest. "Clear." Will said.  
Everyone back away a little, and watched Mouse's body bounce up, "Again, Clear." Mouse's heart rate began to slowly come back. "He's back."  
"What happened?" Will asked, confused why Mouse would have coded.  
"I, I." A nurse spoke quietly. "I accidentally gave him the wrong medicine, it's my fault.."  
Will shook his head and sighed. "What did you give him?"  
"I don't know, I can't remember." The nurse spoke, in shock.  
"How did you."  
"I'm sorry.. I messed up." The nurse spoke over him. "I didn't mean too."  
"What did you give him?"  
"I can't remember..."  
"Get out." Will shouted loudly, pointing at the door.  
The nurse quickly left the room.  
"Shit, let's get an IV on, pump out whatever she gave him and give him the right medication this time. " Will said, checking Mouse's pulse one last time before walking out of the room.  
"Yes Doctor."  
Will felt like he was going to puke, he wasn't even that close to Mouse, but he felt sick knowing Mouse almost died three times, in the same night. Will just knew he owed Mouse so much for being there for Jay, and for what Mouse has done for himself.  
"Will, where are you going?" April asked, walking behind him.  
"Need some air." Will said, walking inside the elevator and went down to the lobby and outside the hospital doors. He saw that Jay's unit was sitting outside, everyone one was there expect Jay and Voight.  
"Will." Erin nodded at him, as he walked up.  
"Where's Jay?" Will asked, looking around, kind of glad he wasn't around, he didn't want to tell him any of it until they were sure about Mouse's spine.  
"He went for a walk, clear his head." Erin spoke. "How, How is Mouse?"  
"Stable." Will mumbled.  
"Okay." Erin nodded. "Thanks."  
"Did you find out how did this?" WIll asked.  
"Just some dumb kid with a gun.." Erin mumbled.  
Will shook his head. "What's this would becoming?"  
"I don't know.."  
"Okay, I've got to get back." Will said, nodding a goodbye at the rest of the unit. "I'll keep you updated."  
"Thank you Will." Erin nodded, placed her arm on his for a short second. "Is he going to be okay?"  
"He isn't out of the woods yet, but I'm doing everything I can." Will said.  
"Okay."  
Will turned around and went back inside the hospital.  
"Doctor Halstead." Maggie called from the desk.  
"Yes Maggie?" Will asked, looking over at her, really not in a good mood.  
"Take a beat, you've been going for two nights in a row without any sleep." Maggie said.  
"I'm good."  
"Will." Maggie growled. "You aren't any good to Mouse or us if you aren't thinking clearly, and no sleep will do that."  
"I can't Maggie."  
"You can and you will." Maggie said. "Will, really go rest for a while."  
"Okay.." WIll nodded, and went into the break room, and sat down in one of the chairs and rested his eyes.


	6. "I can't feel my legs Jay."

Will was woken up by April. "Hey, Greg is awake."   
Will opened his eyes and sat up. "Okay." He nodded slowly as he stood up, trying to wake himself up faster. "Thanks."   
"No problem." April nodded and walked away towards the door.   
Will shook himself a little and walked out and went up to the ICU, and went inside Mouses room. "Hey Mouse, how are you feeling?"  
"Eh, I've been better." Mouse was highly drugged, he most likely couldn't feel any pain what so ever.   
Will went over and checked him over.   
"Jay, when can I see him?" Mouse asked, looking up at Will.   
"I can bring him up when ever you're ready." Will nodded.   
"I need to see him now." Mouse was so drowsy, he had a hard time keeping his eyes open.   
"I think you really should get some more rest though." Will spoke, looking over his folder.   
"No, Will I need to talk to him. It's important." Mouse mumbled.   
"Okay, I'll bring him up." Will said, nodding.   
Mouse nodded and closed his eyes while he waited for Jay and Will to come back.

"Jay." Will spoke walking into the waiting room, the whole intelligence unit was still there.   
Jay stood up and walked over to him. "How is he?"   
"He's awake, he wants to see you, says its important."   
"Okay." Jay nodded.   
"Let's go." Will lead the way back to Mouses room.   
"Mouse." Jay spoke quietly as he entered the room, moving over to him quickly. "Hey buddy!"   
"Jay." Mouse opened his eyes and turned to look at him. "Jay."  
"I'm here." Jay said grabbing a hold of his hand. "You're going to be okay, buddy."  
Will walked out of the room and watched them from the glass.   
Mouse started to break down, he held tightly onto Jay's hand. "I can't move my legs." He cried. "Jay, I can't even feel them."   
Jay just held Mouses hand as he cried, just standing next to the bed, unsure of what to say. Mouse was holding painfully onto Jay's hand, as he crashed, unable to stop and breathe. Jay just let him get it all out, he was just trying to be there for him the best he could.  
"What am I going to do now?" Mouse mumbled, letting go of Jay's hand to start smacking his legs, he was bouncing around a lot, but only his top half, his legs weren't moving.  
"You may get feeling back Mouse." Jay spoke stopping him from hitting his legs. "Doing that isn't going to help."   
"I don't care." Mouse growled, digging his nails into his legs.  
"Mouse, buddy." Jay said softly, placing his hand on his shoulder after pulling his hands away from his legs, making him stop digging his fingers nails, his legs were beginning to bleed. "You are going to be okay."  
"I'm not though, Jay I need my legs, I need to be able to walk.." Mouse cried, trying to sit up, but he couldn't even push himself up by his arms, he struggled and struggled. He was losing all control over his emotions, he couldn't keep himself from panicking, his breathing became heavier and thick.   
"Hey you need to calm down." Jay said, looking over for his brother, Will was standing outside of the room watching them. Will walked inside quickly moving to Mouses bedside. "Stats are raising, Mouse you need to control your breathing."  
"No." Mouse mumbled, he was trying to move his legs, he was spazzing out.  
"Mouse, calm down." Jay held him down a little. "Please man, slow down."  
"You are going to hurt yourself more, stop moving." Will spoke, holding onto his as well. "Mouse, calm down."  
"Uhh." Mouse gave up, tears streamed down his face.  
"Okay, okay, good." Will nodded as he pulled away from Mouse, sighing with relief. "I didn't want to have to sedate you."   
"I'm sorry." Mouse buried his face in the pillows, not wanting to speak anymore, he just wanted to come to terms with what had happened, and just not think about it at the same time.  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Jay spoke quietly, letting a tear slid down his face. "We'll let you rest."   
Jay and Will walked out of the room. "You okay?" Will asked his brother.  
"Not really." Jay spoke, looking at Mouse from the glass door.  
"I've never seen him like that before." Will spoke quietly, moving his vision over to Mouse as well.   
"You hardly know him Will." Jay mumbled and walked away towards the elevator.   
"Jay." Will walked after him. "Look, I know you are going though a lot here."  
"This, It's not about me, it's about Mouse." Jay said. "Help him."  
"Jay, you know it doesn't work that way." Will spoke looking at him with a frown.  
"I don't care, make it work that way." Jay growled, more tears filling up his eyes. "Just try at least."   
"I'll do what I can." Will nodded, patting him on the back.   
Jay walked away from him down the hallway a little more, he turned the corner and stood up against the wall, he held his hands to his face, trying to fight of the tears that were wanting to stream down his face. Jay let himself slid down the wall, he curled up his nose, bring his hands up through his hair and down to his neck.  
"Not this again.." Jay whispered to himself, grinding his teeth together. "Not again."   
Jay couldn't fight back the tears any longer, the came bursting down quickly, he just hid his face down in his hand.  
He sat there for a few minutes, just trying to gather himself back together, he was having a hard time coming to terms with everything as well, Mouse may never be able to walk again.


	7. "I heard you were being stupid."

He sat there for a few minutes, just trying to gather himself back together, he was having a hard time coming to terms with everything as well, Mouse may never be able to walk again.   
Jay stood up from the wall after an hour or so had past, he just walked around the hospital, just thinking about Mouse and everything they've made it though. He saw that Natalie was walking over to him.   
"Hey Jay, how are you doing?" She asked softly.   
"I'm fine." Jay said. "And you?"  
"Oh I um, I'm kind of a mess right now, I just lost a patient.." Natalie spoke with watery eyes, her face was pale.   
"I'm sorry.." Jay said sadly. "You okay?"  
"Eh, I'll be okay eventually." Natalie said.  
"You can do what you want with this information as you want, I saw Will was in the break room." Jay smiled at her.   
"Thanks.." Natalie smiled. "Mouse, how is he?"  
"He was an emotional wreck the last time I was in there, which is totally understandable, I wish I could do something to help him." Jay spoke.  
"Just let him know you are there for him." Natalie said. "And that it's okay to feel scared, but you both already should know that."  
"Yeah." Jay nodded.   
"I'll see you around!" Natalie smiled and clears away the tears from the corner of her eyes, and walked towards the break room.   
Jay went over to Mouse's room door and opened it slowly.  
"I am having a hard time with this." Mouse said as Jay re entered the room after a couple hours had past.  
"Everyone would." Jay nodded as he walked over to him. "It's okay."  
"I'm sorry about before.." Mouse said, looking at him, he still had tears in his eyes, he was unable to control it. Though he could careless about it. "I just panicked, and.."  
"Mouse, don't." Jay said. "You don't need to be sorry, you don't have to justify anything, I understand. You are aloud to feel whatever it is you are feeling. You taught me that."   
"Jay, I'm scared.." Mouse mumbled, turning his head over to look at him, his throat was dry so it made his voice raspy and deep.   
"I know, and that's totally fine." Jay placed his hand on Mouse's shoulder. "I'll be here, buddy."   
"I heard you were being stupid." Mouse smirked a little, he was trying to stop from crying.   
"Yea well.." Jay grinned a little down at him. "Who needs blood any ways?"  
"Everyone." Mouse smiled. "Don't do that again, not for me."   
"I'd do it again." Jay said. "And I'll do it again if something happens."   
"I would rather not wake up at all, then wake up and find out that you killed yourself to save me, I wouldn't be able to live with that." Mouse said. "Jay, I'm serious.."   
"Me too."   
"Thank you but never again, I couldn't wake up to find I wouldn't be able to walk again and my best friend was gone because of me as well." Mouse said.   
"You would have done the same for me." Jay spoke softly. "I know you would have because you sort of did once in a way."  
"That was different."   
"But it wasn't." Jay said. "We both do stupid stuff for each other, I don't think either of us can promise we wouldn't do it again."   
"Yea well." Mouse mumbled.   
"How are you feeling?"   
"I've been better." Mouse grinned looking at him. "Thank you for your stupidity."  
"Thank you for waking up.." Jay sighed.. "I know we've lost a lot of people, I can't lose you too buddy. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't want to think about any of what we went through, I appreciate you.. I know I'm not the easiest when it comes to talking about.."  
"Jay, don't sweat it." Mouse spoke.. "Just if you ever want too, I'm going to be here."  
"I'm not the one that needs anything right now Mouse, I appreciate that but let's just take it one step at a time." Jay said. "And it will be one step at a time, I believe you'll get feeling back.."  
"I hope your right.."


	8. "He would tell me not to give up.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's taken me weeks to update!  
> Thank you for all the lovely feedback on this fic! Makes my heart warm! <3

“Hey Mouse.” Kim spoke quietly as he entered the recovery room. “How are you doing?”  
Mouse quickly cleared his face and looked up at her. “Kim, hey..”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kim said, as she close the door behind. “Can I get you something?”  
“No, No I-I’m good.” Mouse moved his bed up and turned to her. “Thank, thanks though.”  
“Jay’s brother, he’s been keeping us updated on your recovery.” Kim smiled as she spoke. “I’m glad to see you are okay. We were all worried about you.”  
“I I’m alive..” Mouse smiled a little. “I won’t be able to walk again but I’m alive.”  
“You don’t know that yet.” Kim said, standing next to the bed. “You just need to give it some time. Don’t give up yet.”  
“It would be easier if I could move my legs..” Mouse said after a long sigh.  
“You are going to be okay Mouse!” Kim said laying her hand on his shoulder for a second. “I, I know you are going to be.”  
“Jay. Is he okay?” Mouse asked.  
“Jay is good, Erin took him to get some stuff.” Kim said. “I told him I would be here for you once you woke.”  
“You don’t have to stay, go back to the station, be with everyone.” Mouse mumbled.  
“Mouse, we are all here.” Kim smiled.  
“H-W-What?”  
“We’ve been here since you went into surgery. Mouse you are apart of this family.” Kim said.  
“I didn’t think anyone..”  
“Cared?” Kim asked. “Mouse, of course we care about you.. Why would you think we didn’t care?”  
“I..” Mouse couldn’t think of any words. “I, I..”  
“You should get some more sleep.” Kim smiled. “You are important to the team and to every one in the team, don’t forget that. The whole police station loves you. Not just the Intelligence unit. Even Platt is here for you.”  
Mouse just looked at her in shock a little, he didn’t realize that they cared for him this much.  
“Jay isn’t the only one that has your back.” Kim smiled. “We all do.”  
“I guess I do.” Mouse nodded with a small smile. “Thank you Kim.”  
“You should get some rest, would you like me to stay?” Kim asked, looking down at him.  
“If you wouldn’t mind...” Mouse spoke quietly.. “I don’t really, really don’t want to be in this room alone..”  
“I don’t mind!” Kim sat down in one of the chairs that was in the room. “Are you in much pain?”  
“I can’t feel much of anything. I can feel the pain from being shot, but I-I can’t feel my legs..” Mouse said, looking down at his legs. “I don’t know what I’m going to do if I don’t get better..”  
“You will be fine. You will find a way to make it work, everything will get easier.” Kim said. “Don’t think about it for right now, just get some rest. You’ve been through a lot tonight.”  
“There was a guy in Jay and I’s unit, when we were in rangers.. His name was Tommy, we called him Stones.. He was hit in the spine, Jay and I carried him out from the gun fire, as carefully as we could but, the move, and where the bullet had hit.. He couldn’t feel anything right away. He couldn’t even feel the pain.” Mouse spoke looking down at his hands. “When Jay and I got him back to the doctor, the doctor was able to remove the bullet and control the bleeding...”  
“Gosh..” Kim spoke, her voice was soft.  
“A couple weeks later, he rolled out of the doctors hut. He went to therapy everyday for years, he finally started to get feeling, he was able to walk.. The first time he walked around the camp.. The biggest smile was on his face.. But, there was, there.. There was an attack..” Mouse had tears forming in his eyes. “He was shot to the ground, I quickly ran to pull him away from the gun fire, but it was to late.. He wasn’t breathing..”  
“Oh my..” Kim sighed, clearing away a tear from her eye.  
“Everything he went through, the battle he fought and won to walk again and a single bullet to the head..” Mouse cleared his throat. “Jay and I, had, had to tell his wife and kids that, that he wasn’t..” Kim stood up and placed her hand on his. “He didn’t make it.”  
“I am so sorry..” Kim said. “I don’t really know what to say.”  
“Looking into his wife’s eyes once she knew about Tommy.. It was the hardest thing..” Mouse said, looking over at her. “Stones was one of the strongest guys, he would be telling me to fight, to not give up..”  
“He would be right.” Kim said softly, looking into his eyes.  
“I know.” Mouse nodded. “Jay too, it’s just..”  
“It’s okay to be scared.” Kim whispered. “You should get some rest, I’ll stay in here in case you need something okay?”  
“Okay..” Mouse nodded. “Sorry, I was just thinking about Tommy and..”  
“Don’t be sorry! I am here to listen!” Kim smiled and went back over to the chair then sat down. “Get some rest.”  
“I’ll try..” Mouse mumbled as his eyes started to close. He quickly drifted into a light sleep.  
***  
Jay walked back inside the hospital and went over towards every one. He didn’t see Kim, Jay was glad that she was still with Mouse. He didn’t want Mouse to be alone right now, plus he knew Kim would be good to make him feel a little better.  
“Jay, are you okay?” Erin asked, looking over at him.  
“Huh, yea. I’m fine.” Jay looked back at her.  
“Jay.” Will nodded, walking over to him.  
“Have you heard anything about Mouse’s spine?” Jay asked, looking at his brother.  
“I’ve ordered some new Xray’s for tomorrow.” Will said, before taking a long sip of his coffee. “We will see how bad the damage is..”  
“Okay..” Jay nodded slowly.  
“I have to go check on some others, page me if you need anything.” Will said, handing him a pager. “Only if you need me..”  
“I got it. Thanks.” Jay nodded. “Will..”  
Will turned around and looked at him again. “Yeah?”  
“Thank you..” Jay said.. “I’m sorry about..”  
“Shut up..” Will spoke over him. “I understand why you did what you did. Just don’t do it again, it was dumb and risky..”  
“I know.” Jay nodded.  
“Good, you all should go get some rest, Mouse will be out for a while, we just gave him some strong pain meds. Kim is on her way down, so go home and get some rest. I’ll get in contact with you if something changes.”  
“I’m staying.” Jay said to Erin and Will. “You should take everyone else back though, you all don’t need to stay.”  
“I’m staying if you are.” Erin said. “They can get their own way back.”  
“We aren’t going anywhere.” Platt said standing up, she had heard what they were saying. “He's one of our own.”  
“Okay.” Will nodded with a small smile. “Okay.” he turned back around and left the waiting room area.


	9. Next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the recently complements on this story!! It really makes me so happy to see some of you actually like it!! I'm sorry I've been bad with posting, life's kinda been hard.. I'll try and get better!

The next morning:  
Will moved down the sidewalk, he had just gotten him and Nat some coffee, plus he needed to clear his head. He was worried about Mouse, not just because him and Jay were so close and everything.. But he saw Mouse as a little brother.  
"He's alive, he's going to be okay." Will spoke to himself. "He's alive.."  
"Dr Halstead.." Kim walked over to him from the little coffee truck. "Hey um, could I have a minute?"  
"Yea, what's up?" Will turned to face her.  
"Mouse.." Kim said looking down. "He is going to be okay, right?"  
"He's okay.." Will spoke. "His spine is damaged, but I'm going to see if he will go to physical therapy."  
"So there is a chance?" Kim asked, tears began forming. "There's a chance? There's a chance he can walk??"  
"I.."  
"Just say yes, please I need to believe that." Kim cried, clearing her throat and quickly wiping her tears off her face. "Please just give me some hope."  
"There is always hope." Will spoke. "There is a slight chance, he's alive, he's strong. So yes there's a chance but medically.."  
"No, don't say anymore." Kim smiled as she backed away from him.  
"Wait.." Will walked towards her. "Kim."  
She's stopped and looked at him.  
"Jay.." He spoke softly. "Is.."  
"He's okay, well as good as someone can be when this happens." Kim said. "Erin is keeping him close, she's there for him like we all are."  
"And Erin, she's good for him?"  
"Absolutely!" Kim smiled. "She's one of the best."  
Will nodded he was worried about Jay, he didn't really know Erin, he only knew what Jay accidentally relieved to him.  
"Will he's going to be okay!" Kim touched his shoulder for a second before walking back inside the hospital.  
***  
Mouse laid in the hospital bed, just staring at the ceiling unable to move, he couldn't feel his legs.. All he wanted to do was walk, he just wanted to move.  
He knew the reason he wasn't filling all the pain was because of the amount of drugs they put him on. He didn't like it, he wished they hadn't put him on it. Every since him and Jay got back from serving, he had a little problem for a while..  
"Hey you." Maggie walked into the room, slowly with a soft smile. "How you feelin?"  
"Ohhh, hey.." He tried to sit up but he was too weak his arms gave out on him.  
"Hey hey hey, don't move!" She placed her hand in his arm.  
"I feel so.." Mouse spoke before he could even figure out his words.  
"Hey, it's okay!" Maggie nodded. "I just wanted to let you know that you are going to be okay. "  
"What's the chance I could walk again?" Mouse slowly looked up at her, his eye lids grew heavy. "Is there even a slight of a chance?"  
Maggie sighed and went over to the side of his bed. "Honey, I'm not sure what the chances are, you would have to ask Doctor Halstead about it."  
Mouse nodded, he took that as a no. "Yeah.."  
"Would you like me to send Jay in?" Maggie asked softly.  
"Uh, no.." Mouse looked down.  
"No?" Maggie looked at him surprised. "Are you sure?"  
"I just need to be alone right now.." Mouse mumbled, he wasn't sure if that's what he needed or even wanted, he just didn't want Jay seeing him so, so broken.  
"Alright.." Maggie nodded slowly as she backed away from his bedside. "You know to push the button if you need anything, right?"  
"I do." Mouse nodded as he closed his eyes, the drugs flowing through his body made him tried, he wished it didn't. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to be awake..  
Maggie walked out of his room and slid the door behind her, she went over towards the elevator and stepped inside, she went to check on him for the intelligence unit.. everyone was still there, none of them had left, well Voight left for a couple hours be he returned back to the waiting room.  
Maggie sighed as she stepped out and walked over towards the waiting room. "Erin.." She whispered over to her, she noticed Jay was asleep in the chair next to her, his head was leaning against Erin's shoulder.  
"Yeah? What is it? Is mouse okay?" She whispered back looking at her, she was the only one awake.  
"He's doing better, tried but he's getting stronger." Maggie smiled. "His heart is the only thing that's not healing.."  
"But he's going to be okay, right?" Erin asked, with a small nod.  
"Depends how you view it, mentality he's going to have a rough time but physically his wounds will heal, but the damage to his spine... with physical therapy there might be hope but right now, we can't be sure." Maggie spoke quietly.  
"Okay.. thanks!" Erin nodded, she watched Maggie walk away. She looked over at sleeping Jay, she couldn't help but smile at him but her heart was broken for him and Mouse.  
***  
"He's okay though so that's good." Adam spoke looking at everyone. "He's going to be okay."  
"He's okay!" Kim smiled. "His spine could heal, we've seen some pretty amazing things happen, he could walk again. There's always hope."  
"Yeah.." Jay nodded slowly. He was having the hardest time, mainly because Mouse was his brother, he was so glad he would be okay but he knew Mouse would have a hard time.  
Erin placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jay, like Kim said there's always hope!"  
Jay nodded again, he took a deep breath in and out. "I'm going to go see him, you guys should all go get some rest."  
Everyone nodded, they decided to go get cleaned up, changed and grab some food, then they'd come back.  
"Hey Jay." Erin quickly went and found him before he got to the elevator. She walked over and kissed him softly. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay Erin." He grinned looking down at her. "What, what was that for?"  
"Just keep your hopes up, okay don't give up hope about it. We don't know yet." Erin smiled as she placed her hand on his face.  
"I'm not. I really hope he does get better for his sake, it's going to drive him insane.. He recently told me he wanted to start in the Academy... He wanted to do more, and now this happened.. iys going to be harder now.." Jay held her hand tightly. "He's my best friend, my brother.. I'm was so scared he wasn't going to make it.. we've been through a lot together, got back home together... and for him to also go because of a stupid kid... it just terrified me."  
"Jay, it's okay to be scared! But Mouse is okay, he's alive!" Erin nodded, tears growing in her eyes. "We are all here with you and for him."  
Jay nodded. "Thanks Erin.. I, I love you."  
Erin looked at him in shock, her face turned many different colors of pink and red. "I.."  
"You don't need to say anything." Jay didn't realize he was going to tell her today. He didn't plan on it..  
"I love you too Jay.." Erin smiled. "I'll be back soon, I'll bring you a change of clothes and some food.. I won't be long."  
"Thanks Erin!" Jay kissed her forehead. "You are amazing."  
Erin looked at him one last time before walking back down the hallway.  
Jay blushed, he was so glad he had her. He smiled to himself and went back over to the elevator and went up to the floor Mouse was on.


	10. Ten. (Final)

*2 months later*  
"Okay, we have two Iwitness that say two different sides of the story. One says they saw Jake running from the scene, and the other  
said they have never seen Jake around the area, and that it was a younger kid." Atwater spoke looking at Sergeant Voight. "So I'm not sure  
who's either lying or just didn't fully see what had happened. So far no other witness have come forward."  
"Jake is on the run." Halstead and Lindsay called as they ran up the stairs. "He just attacked a police offers and escaped."  
"Great." Voight growled. "We need eyes on him."  
"I'm on it Serge." Mouse called wheeling in from the hall. "I'll find him."  
Jay looked over at him shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'll get eyes on him." Mouse repeated.  
"Good, go." Voight nodded, he was a little softer with Mouse. He watched as Mouse wheeled backwards down the hall and spun around to  
go down to his little office space.  
Jay stood there confused and concerned. Mouse hadn't told him anything about returning to the unit yet, or at all. It sort of hurt him  
that his best friend didn't tell him something pretty important considering everything that had happened the past couple of months.  
"Halstead." Voight called loudly for the second time.  
Jay snapped out of it and looked over at Voight. "Serge?"  
"Take Ruzek with you, Lindsay you are with Atwater and Al you and I are together. We all need to be on the road now. Jake Fuller isn't  
getting anyway, he's too dangerous to be on the streets." Voight spoke sharply. "Now, Mouse will tell us when he gets eyes on him."  
Jay walked over to Adam and grabbed the keys from him. "Come on." he spoke, roughly.  
"You okay, man?" Adam asked, looking at him.  
"Fine. Let's go." Jay sighed. Mouse not telling him really got to him.  
The unit managed to check Jake Fuller all because Mouse outsmarted him. Everyone went back to the station, Halstead went down to Mouse's  
office. He stood there for a second looking at Mouse from the door frame. He was staring at his legs..  
"Mouse.." Jay walked over to him slowly. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I thought you decided it wasn't what you wanted.  
I thought you were.."  
"I changed my mind." Mouse spoke over him, he spun around in his wheel chair to face him. "I am helping people with this job, it may not be  
exactly how I wanted to help people, help his country but it's all I got now. I don't need my legs for his.."  
"Mouse.."  
"Look, you don't need to." Mouse sighed. "I won't walk again, I know that and I've accepted it."  
"Greg."  
"I'm fine." Mouse cleared his throat. "I'm just in a funk, I'll be fine.. OKay?"  
"You can keep trying.."  
"I'm tired.."  
"I know but Mouse." Jay mumbled sadly, his heart was burning. "Don't give up."  
"I'm not.. That's why I'm here, why I'm back." Mouse said. "I didn't tell you before all of this, I was thinking about going back."  
"Going back?"  
"Rangers.."  
"Mouse, why didn't you tell me this?" Jay sat down.  
"Because I knew you'd fight it. I knew you wouldn't want me to go back." Mouse said. "Anyways, I can't anymore. So it doesn't matter."  
"It matters Mouse." Jay spoke over him. "I just wish you'd told me. Yes, I wouldn't have wanted you to go, and I would have fought it,  
but since that day.."  
"I know."  
"You remember when we came back? How messed up we were? Why would you want that again? You just started to get better, you are better.." Jay  
asked.  
"I'm a solider." Mouse said. "I would have been proud to have died one.. But I almost died from a kid with a gun.."  
Jay put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey."  
"I knew what I was doing then, I know what was right and what was wrong. Here, now I have no clue.." Mouse cried. "There's so much noise.."  
"You aren't alone.."  
"I know."  
"This whole unit is in this together. There are people outside of this unit that are in it with us, who knows what right and what's wrong.  
It's not all on you or us."  
Mouse nodded. "Yeah.."  
"Mouse.." Jay sighed, he looked at him. "Regardless you feel it, you are such a great help here.  
We all see your work and everything you do here, you make this unit. If you aren't happy, leave, do  
whatever you need to do. I'm behind you 100%"  
Mouse grinned a little and nodded. "Thanks Jay."  
"Yeah.." Jay threw him a beer.  
"Do you think this was suppose to happen?" Mouse asked, as he looked at his beer, not opening it.  
"What?"  
"Getting shot, being paralyzed.." Mouse mumbled. "Keeping me from going back? Was this suppose to go this way?"  
"Sometimes awful things happen to great people.." Jay shook his head. "You're alive, I'm grateful for that fact. You're my brother, we swore we would look after each other, I almost failed you.. I did fail.."  
"You didn't fail me brother, this isn't your fault.. You are the reason I'm still alive, giving blood.." Mouse smiled. "You've been with me through all of this, thank you." looking up at him.  
"Come on, the games on!" Jay turned the TV on and spun Mouse around. "Let's turn our heads off for a bit, we will figure this out. Just one thing before.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't give up on PT, you were improving, Will told me you were doing better each day. I know you're tired but, just don't give up." Jay nodded.  
"I'll give it some thought, I didn't feel any improvement.." Mouse sighed. "It just took so much out of me."  
"I saw it, Will saw it, everyone saw it!" Jay nodded, he grabbed the remote and turned the game on. "You just needed to see it.."  
"But for now, this is me.." Mouse looked down at his wheelchair, he cleared his throat and looked back up at the TV. "I'm not giving up, I'm just resting for a second.."  
"Everyone needs a break now and then." Jay nodded, he took that as Mouse not giving up with PT, that he would keep working at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support on this story! I was kind of worried when I started it, because I don't know much about medicine, and I never thought it would even get one or two people to like it. I am sorry if this isn't the ending you were wanting or were hoping for. I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter, unless by chance I ever decide to add on. Anyways thank you!! I am sorry it took so long for me to update, I know details don't matter to anyone so I'll just leave it at life sucks! 
> 
> Lots of love! -Raq


End file.
